contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kedr
|credits_per_repair = 1 |invuln = 15 |set = 1 |wtask = |ammotype = 9x18mm PM |Magazine_capacity = magazine: 20 reserve: 200 (max: 260) |firemodes = full-auto and semi-auto |accuracy = 48 |recoil = 39 |damage = 21 |firerate = 92 |mobility = 87 |reload = 75 (max: 92) |penetration = 20 |effective_range = 21 damage at ≤ 15 meters 2 damage at ≥ 70 meters (damage fall-off: 90%) }} The PP-91 Kedr is a tier 1 Submachine gun. Overview The Kedr is the first SMG available to new players. It can easily be purchased and unbroken with the resources which are provided to the player upon launching a new account. It also has, arguably, the easiest W-Task in the game. The Kedr is a light-weight submachine gun with low accuracy, low recoil, low damage, low penetration, a very fast fire-rate, very high mobility, a very fast reload speed, high damage fall-off, a low effective distance, a below-average magazine size of 20 rounds, and a good amount of reserve ammunition. The Kedr's main strength is its very high base mobility of 87 points, the highest of any primary weapon, and the highest of any weapon in the game behind the PM (92) and Glock 18 (90) pistols. With all possible mobility-related Skills considered, the Kedr has the highest possible mobility in the game, ahead of the PM and Glock 18, due to the fact that there are more mobility-related Skills for primary weapons than there are for secondary weapons. With all mobility-related Skills unlocked, the Kedr can attain a mobility statistic of 115 points, whereas the PM can only reach 103 points and the Glock 18 can only reach 101 points. In addition to high mobility, the Kedr also features a very fast fire-rate and a very fast reload speed. This makes the Kedr one of the fastest-operating primary weapons in general. However, the Kedr features the lowest damage-per-shot of any primary weapon, and the second-lowest damage-per-shot of any weapon, behind the Glock 18 pistol. Furthermore, the Kedr isn't particularly accurate, nor can it operate properly beyond mid-range. With base Skills and Weapon Customization, the Kedr functions essentially like a Glock 18 with a smaller magazine size and much higher ammunition reserves. However, the Kedr can become a lot better than the Glock 18 with Skills, due to the fact that there are more primary weapon skills than secondary weapon skills. Overall, the Kedr is a unique primary weapon. Despite the fact that it deals very low damage, the Kedr is very easy to use and is also deceptively powerful due to its speed of operation. It can be used very effectively as a flanking weapon, and it is very powerful in Deathmatch Mode. Usage The Kedr typically requires an entire magazine to achieve a kill, limiting its ability to tackle crowds of opponents. As such, aiming for the head is nearly essential when using this weapon, even in close-quarters combat. Due to the fast reload speed of the Kedr, however, it can still work decently against crowds as long as the user can manage to duck behind obstacles occasionally. The Kedr becomes very effective with additional mobility and reload speed Skills (which mostly come from the Scout and Assault Classes), which allow the user to become extremely maneuverable and to tackle more opponents at once. Furthermore, the Kedr benefits more than most other weapons in the game from damage Skills (from Assault Class) since they can end up increasing the Kedr's DPS by ~50% (or up to ~150% if all possible damage Skills are unlocked). Whereas, since other weapons deal much more damage-per-shot, their damage-per-second increases by lower percentages. The Kedr is not particularly effective on maps with an emphasis on long-range combat, including Old Sawmill, Lake, Lighthouse, Interchange, Parkside, Site, Interchange DM, Old Sawmill DM, Construction, and Overpass. However, the Kedr is very effective on small maps or medium-sized maps with a good amount of solid obstacles (which can be used for cover), including Bay 5, Evac, Bay 7, Day 7, Terminal, Bridge, Carpound, Terminal2, Base, and Station. The Kedr has access to many weapon modifications through its W-Task and Weapon Customization. It is recommended that the user equip the lightest possible weapon modifications in order to best make use of the Kedr's high mobility and fast-paced playstyle. Performance Below Level 10, the Kedr competes with the credits-purchasable H&K MP5K. Below Level 20, the Kedr competes with the credits-purchasable Bizon-2B. The Kedr also competes with three low-level premium SMGs, the H&K MP5SD6, PPSh-41, and H&K MP5SD Spec. Compared to the H&K MP5K and Bizon-2B, the Kedr has better mobility and a much, much faster reload speed, as well as a faster fire-rate to differing degrees. This is balanced out by the Kedr's low damage-per-shot and smaller magazine size to differing degrees. Compared to the H&K MP5SD6, the Kedr can end up having either higher mobility or lower mobility depending on the weapon modifications which are equipped; bear in mind that the H&K MP5SD6 comes with a built-in silencer and a built-in scope, and thus the mobility which it has by default already accounts for weapon modifications. Meanwhile, unlike the H&K MP5K, the H&K MP5SD6 has a very fast reload speed, equal to that of the Kedr, and its fire-rate is only slightly slower. As such, the Kedr has no real advantages over the H&K MP5SD6 unless the player doesn't equip the Kedr with any weapon modifications (which is unlikely), and hence the H&K MP5SD6 can be considered a near straight upgrade to the Kedr. However, the H&K MP5SD6's built-in scope can be difficult to use. W-Task }} The W-Task of this weapon is 45 headshots. By completing it, you will gain a silencer and a flashlight/laser. You will lose some damage and mobility for more accuracy and less recoil. Even with the reduced damage and mobility, it will not hinder the weapon's performance significantly. Customization The Kedr can be customized with collimators, silencers, muzzle-breaks, flash-hiders, and tactical devices. The Kedr does not have access to optics. Gallery File:KedrAiming.gif|Kedr aiming animation File:KedrHip.gif|Kedr firing from the hip File:KedrShooting.gif|Kedr firing while aiming down sights File:KedrReload.gif|Kedr reload animation File:KedrSwitch.gif|Kedr switch animation Screen Shot 2015-10-18 at 12.05.07 AM.png|Player reloading Kedr in a mysterious map Screen Shot 2015-10-18 at 12.05.15 AM.png|Player reloading Kedr in a mysterious map Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 1 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:9x18mm Makarov Ammunition Category:20-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Kalashnikov Concern Category:Russia/USSR